Collide
by missvenita
Summary: Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find, you and I collide. AU
1. Thank You, Sasuke

**Hello readers!**

**This story was inspired by the song 'Collide' by Howie Day. This particular story is AU and does not follow the anime or manga plotline. I hope you forgive me for such a short first chapter, I hope to create longer chapters as the story progresses.**

**Please read and review, looking forward to your feedback! Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

_The dawn is breaking_  
_A light shining through_  
_You're barely waking_  
_And I'm tangled up in you_  
_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_  
_Where I follow, you'll go_  
_I worry I won't see your face_  
_Light up again_

* * *

Sasuke had been back in Konoha for about three years now. His first year was under house arrest, and he was under the vigilant watch of ANBU agents 24/7. During his second year, he was relieved of his house arrest very much to his delight, but Kakashi visited him once a month as ordered by the Hokage, while Naruto visited every Sunday for his own pleasure.

Sakura on the other hand, stayed busy long after the war. After Sasuke's return, she intentionally became even busier. The little free time she had was channeled into training or healing. She would be out in the field improving her taijutsu with Lee, meditating with Neji, and sparring with whomever of the Rookie 9. If she wasn't on the field, she would be found in the hospital volunteering when staff is short, or in the library studying and practicing new medical jutsus or refining old ones. She would often spend time with Naruto and Kakashi, even Yamato and Sai, because they're her closest family. However, they would always pressure her into spending time with Sasuke, much to her annoyance. She found herself in many awkward situations where the four of them would be together with only Naruto's chatter as a buffer. But even the loudest knuckle headed ninja's ramblings could not cover up the palpable tension in the air.

On this particular day she was not due for work at the hospital until Thursday. And today was only Sunday. Tsunade had ordered, more or less threatened, for her to take a few extra days off due to the fact that she practically lived in her office at the hospital.

Feeling rather lazy for once, she slept in until about noon, went out to meet Hinata for brunch which lasted about 2 hours before the heiress had to leave for her own agenda. Sakura, with nothing else to do, decided to go for a leisurely walk and began wandering about eventually zoning out. When her eyes caught a familiar insignia, Sakura came back to reality. She was in the Uchiha compound.

_'It's been awhile since I've set foot here. It still feels as empty as ever. I guess my subconscious thinks I should stop avoiding him too… this is going to be interesting..'_

Sakura walked to the last house of the compound and knocked on the door, inwardly hoping that he wasn't home. Unfortunately for her, an annoyed boxer clad Sasuke opened the door. His eyebrows rose in mild surprise as he caught sight of Sakura. He had felt her chakra signature but wasn't entirely convinced thinking perhaps it was Naruto trying to play a prank since it was Sunday after all, his weekly visiting day. He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"Hey Sasuke. I'm sorry to bother you and I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just thought that maybe we should talk because I don't think I can take another uncomfortable dinner with Naruto and Kaka-sensei. After all, I haven't really spoken to you properly since you've returned… which was about 3 years ago. I figured that since I have nothing more to do today, maybe we could fix whatever needs to be fixed between us and get those two off of our backs. Knowing them, I'm pretty sure they've been hounding you about the same topic." said Sakura in an even tone directly looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke blinked. Sakura has changed, and he's noticed from the second he returned to the village. No doubt she had gotten stronger and was now on the same level as himself and Naruto, but her mannerisms and personality have also changed. He noticed right away that she no longer addressed him with the affectionate '-kun' suffix whether she was talking to him or about him. He didn't know why, but this irritated him quite a bit, especially hearing that she's added it to other males' names.

"Come in", Sasuke said curtly, opening the door wider for her. She walked past him making her way to the living room. She sat down on the couch while Sasuke sat down on the couch across from her, choosing not to question why she seemed to know her way around the house.

"Were you cooking?" Sakura glancing over to the kitchen when she heard the tea kettle go off.

"Aa." Sasuke got up to turn the stove off and came back with two cups of tea. He handed Sakura a cup as he sat back down with his own.

"Arigato."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura blew at her tea and took a sip. She put the cup down on the coffee table and put on her practiced smile.

"How are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _'Her smile is fake.'_

"If you wish to speak to me, then speak. Enough small talk, and get straight to the point."

"It's called being polite Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed, "In all of our history when have we taken to the customs of being polite. Last time I checked Sakura, being polite doesn't include attempted _murder._"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the memory flashing in her mind. She had tried to poison him and kill him herself to rid Naruto of his pain caused by his lifetime promise.

"Don't excuse yourself Sasuke. Unless you forget that you tried killing me right back."

Sasuke smirked. "Self-defense."

Sakura gaped at him. She wouldn't admit it aloud but he had a point. The rational thing for someone to do on the battlefield is to defend themselves, to kill what was trying to kill them. She glared at him and the smug smirk that graced his features.

"Well there's not much to say honestly. It doesn't take a Shikamaru to figure out why I've been holding back this conversation for three years."

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

"Then say something."

"I just did."

"Dammit Sasuke! Talk!"

"About what? You said yourself there's not much to say."

"I mean there's not much for _me_ to say. Don't _you_ have anything to say about the situation?"

"Sakura. It doesn't even have to take a Naruto to understand the situation. If you don't wish to reconcile with me, then don't, it is your decision and I respect it. You're _obviously_ still not over what happened. So don't force yourself to do things you don't want to do just because other are pressuring you."

Sakura's fists were clenched and she took a deep, rather shaky breath. It's the most she's ever heard Sasuke talk and she felt rattled by his little speech, but she couldn't show that to him. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she began to speak.

"I'm glad you understand Sasuke. I will never forgive you for what you've done. I'm just trying to make an effort by befriending you for Naruto's sake. You don't deserve any of the mercy the village and it's people have given you, but I owe it to Naruto, because he still thinks of you as his best friend, his brother. He wants us all to be happy and together, to start anew. To be the Team 7 we _should_ have been. But you and I both know, that it's not going to be like that. The reality of it is that things have changed Sasuke, and I don't regret anything I've ever done, and in fact you're part of the reason as to why I'm so successful in my life. If it weren't for the pain you've continuously put me through, I would have never pushed myself to be the kunoichi I am today. So I thank you for that but nothing will ever change between us and I think Naruto is just going to have to learn to live with a broken family, which is better than none."

Without giving him a chance to process let alone respond she got up from her seat being unable to stay in the same room as him, and made a beeline for the door, without so much of a glance back.

* * *

Sasuke sat there for the remainder of the day. Long after she had left, he continued to sit there going over what she had said to him.

She thanked him, for her success as a ninja. She was one of the legendary Sannins along with himself and Naruto. She surpassed her master, just like he did, like Naruto did. She's the top medic across the country, having also surpassed Tsunade in that field, and she's part of the ANBU special operations team. He never knew it was because of him, that she strived to be the opposite of everything he had once thought about her.

She was weak, and now she's lethal, as he's witnessed for himself.

She always had to be protected, and now she's independent.

She was always behind Naruto and himself. Now he looks at her back instead.

A formidable ninja, with a legendary reputation, and just a woman you don't trifle with, and most definitely don't underestimate.

He never knew how much damage he had really done to her. He had no idea what she had gone through in the years that he was gone. How his changes were directly affecting her as well. He couldn't even grasp the depth of the pain that she was forced to endure…all because of him. But what could_ he_ do… if it was him that was responsible for this kind of tragedy? The death of the Sakura he once knew.


	2. Cherry Blossom trees and Rainy Mondays

**Hello! This chapter is focused on NejiSaku but not to worry, it's still SasuSaku. Naruto is also introduced~ I think this is longer, albeit a tad boring and uneventful. Just a little filler chapter for the upcoming drama to ensue!**

**Read and review, looking forward to your feedback! Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

As soon as Sakura stepped foot outside of the Uchiha compound, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. As she continued to walk briskly in no particular direction, she felt the anger dissipate, only to be replaced with a sense of anxiety caused by the whirlwind of thoughts in her head.

She had no idea what possessed her to thank the Uchiha. She knew from the beginning that he was in fact, the reason she pushed herself to be the very best. However, she had no intention of letting_ him_ know that. Feeding his ego was the last thing she ever wanted to do. But she's done it. She's given him the secret she's kept to herself; that after all these years, no matter how much she had denied it, not only was he her source of determination, but all of her hard work and everything she's done to climb the ladder of power alongside her teammates, wasn't all for herself, but for_ him._

Feeling worried and sad, Sakura hung her head only to snap it back up in sudden realization. There was one person she turned to for comfort, and it was none other than other prodigy of Konoha.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was meditating in the garden outside of his bedroom chambers at the Hyuuga compound. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed. This did not mean that he was not alert, so he was able to sense Sakura's chakra signature headed in his direction. Neji opened his eyes and glanced over to the cherry blossom tree growing in the garden.

_'Something is wrong. Could it be a mission? Her chakra levels seem unstable for just a mission summons... then it must be something personal...perhaps a certain someone is causing her distress.'_

Neji and Sakura had dated for quite a few years following Naruto's return from training with Jiraiya. They were serious about each other, and he was planning on proposing to her too. It had begun to go downhill when they were both appointed ANBU positions on the same special ops team. She was Captain, and he was co-leader to her. They worked amazingly side by side, complimenting each other's style of fighting, but the emotions that were tied to each other began to get in the way of the missions' objectives. Letting their emotions, such as jealousy, or worry interfere with the clear rational thinking that they were both known for. Their relationship ended mutually, both knowing the reason, however they both still hold a soft spot for one another, often showing signs of favoritism to each even in the work field.

After their breakup, they maintained a rather close relationship, going out on a "date" once a month to catch up with each others separate lives, and when Sakura ever needed to relax, either from stress, or just to fill in her day offs, she would meet Neji early in the morning at dusk to their old spot in the garden to meditate or to watch the sunrise together. Then they would stay lying together under the tree for the rest of the afternoon just talking even go as far as reminiscing with one another.

Neji had assumed she would have come to him when the Uchiha first returned three years ago, but she had not. She explained to him on one of their dates, that she was busy and didn't intend on wasting her time on a lost cause. He was not surprised at this, but nonetheless, he knew she could not avoid confrontation with the sole surviving Uchiha forever. It was only a matter of time until she finally faced him one on one.

"Konnichiwa...Neji-kun." Sakura was standing in front of Neji who had moved from the middle of the garden to underneath the cherry blossom tree, his back flush against the tree.

Neji smiled up at her as he motioned with his hands, "Sakura, please sit."

Sakura's foot nudged his legs which were crossed, and he immediately moved his legs to make room for her. She sat between his legs, her own back flush against his chest. Hearing Sakura sigh, Neji smirked and placed a chaste kiss on the side of her face as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You look beautiful as ever."

"You_ always_ say that, I think it's become automatic for you to say because if you said any different, I would kill you." Sakura said laughing. Neji feigned offense.

"My statements have always been and will be honest. And I'd like to see you try."

He never failed to put a smile on her face, and today was no different as she smiled warmly at him. He always thought Sakura was beautiful, he believed her flaws only intensified her beauty because she didn't care about them like she used to when she was younger. She displayed her slightly large forehead proudly with the byakugōright in the center of it. She also quite liked not having big breasts like her mentor, hers were a rather a comfortable yet appealing size and she was confident in her own body, and to him, that was the sexiest thing about her. Not to mention her intelligence and strength that rivaled his.

"Don't ask me to heal you afterwards when that day arrives." Sakura looked up at the tree seeing how it's grown so tall and smiled at the flashback of the time she and Neji planted it together.

Neji gave her a playful glare before probing her with a question,

"Something the matter? It's unusual for you to seek me without prior notice, unless there's a mission?"

Sakura sunk her body further down, so her head was completely on his right shoulder. She looked up at him from her left side and responded,

"I wish, but no, there's no mission. I-I went to see Sasuke today…" her voice trailed off and she felt Neji's body tense.

"How did that go?"

"Not good."

"Did he hurt you?"Neji's anger bubbling ever so slightly, ready to flare at her response. If he finds out that the Uchiha lain a hand on Sakura, it will be the end of the Uchiha clan for good. Sakura's eyes lowered and unfocused as she began to speak,

"No, no, he didn't, I'm just upset for what I said during our conversation. I told him there was nothing more for me to say that we both didn't already know. I asked him if he had anything to say in the matter. He knew I didn't want to be there, he knew I was still angry and of course he reiterated that in his own Sasuke-ish way. And naturally, I got annoyed for the lack of... well... anything! He didn't even try to apologize to me or make a peace offering. I know I was being difficult by not showing him he had a chance, but it doesn't mean it's not there! It's a decent thing to do, to apologize after what he put me- everyone, through! But instead of punching him like I should have, I-I thanked him instead." Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes. Neji's eyes widened ever so slightly but kept quiet knowing she had more to say.

"All my success as a kunoichi...all to prove to him that I was good enough as a ninja, that I wasn't useless, to be the opposite of everything he saw me as. I thought I was done with him for good. I thought that I could just forget about it all, but how can I? When everything I do, training, working, was for him, because of him…" Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"He's dead." Inside, Neji's blood was boiling. That fucking Uchiha continues to be the source of Sakura's pain and tears. He was intent on destroying all bonds Sakura ever had with the traitor. Sakura sniffled in response to the death sentence Neji had labeled for the Uchiha.

"Sakura, look at me." Neji watched a continuous flow of tears flowing from her eyes, and he felt his chest constrict in pain. It hurt him to see her crying, to see the anguish in her eyes and him being helpless to have prevented it. He grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger, lifting her line of vision to face his better.

"It wasn't just for him. You wanted to be independent. To stand on your own. Yes, he was a big factor into your intent on becoming better, but wasn't it also to stop depending on Naruto, to help him, to stand _beside_ him not behind? Naruto depends on _you_ now, and you know what? That is amazing. Naruto, of all people, who never asks for help from his loved ones especially, depends on you! To have his back in combat, to heal his ass when he gets hurt, which is almost everyday. He depends on you in missions, to keep everyone together, to keep _him_ together. And let me tell you, Naruto isn't the only one that looks up to you, that admires you, that loves you and that depends on you. Don't you ever let yourself think that Uchiha Sasuke is the defining reason as to why you are who you are today. Do you understand me?"

"Neji-kun... thank you. Thank you so much."

Sakura adjusted her body in order to envelop Neji in a hug. Sakura let herself cry freely into his chest to release her emotions for awhile before she began to hiccup which signaled she was all cried out. Attempting to wipe her face, she began to feel embarrassment wash over her.

"Ugh my face must be so unpleasant to look at right now, all red and puffy, damn I wish I had a tissue… not to mention I soaked your shirt in tears and snot, I'm sorry." Sakura began checking her pockets in search of something to wipe her face down instead of using Nejis' shirt.

"You're beautiful. How many times do I have to tell you that? And I don't _care_, it's just a shirt, it can be washed you know."

Sakura laughed sheepishly, Neji chuckled, happy to hear her laughing, he bent down to kiss her forehead and smirked as he said

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed Sakura, we used to be lovers, I've seen you naked and with much more embarrassing facial expressions than that of your post-crying one."

With that comment, he was punched into the ground. As the blushing pinkette stalked off wiping angrily at her runny nose.

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

Sakura awoke to noise of heavy rain pelting her bedroom window. She groaned, rainy days and mondays always got her down. She uncharacteristically decided to remain in bed close to noon, no motivation whatsoever to go out and train in the awful weather. She was still haunted of the previous days' events. She did not want any human contact today, but of course the world was against her in all possible ways because right then and there, she heard loud knocking coming from her door.

Dragging herself out of bed, she scrambled to put on her robe and to quickly answer the door before the person broke the door down from its hinges. Only one person would have the nerve to knock in such a manner, especially on _her_ door on a monday no less, and that would be the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura opened the door making sure she was out of the way, for she has experienced Naruto's incessant knocking continuing on her face several times before, simply because he was far too much of an idiot to stop knocking when the door would begin to open.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto stepped inside closing the door behind him with his foot. He flashed Sakura his signature goofy smile whilst giving her a great big hug, lifting her petite body up off the floor, and then gently putting her down.

Sakura flushed, despite being used to intimate hugs from her idiotic best friend, she was still bashful, because he was, after all, a man. A tall, good-looking, muscularly strong man.

"Ohayo Naruto, and what brings you to my apartment today?"

After removing his sandals, Naruto made himself comfortable on her couch in the living room as Sakura closed the door.

"I visited Sasuke yesterday."

Sakura visibly tensed. _'Did Sasuke tell Naruto what happened? Maybe Naruto doesn't know. But then why is he here?'_

Regaining her composure whilst hoping Naruto didn't notice, she replied as nonchalantly as she could,

"You always visit him on Sundays Naruto, that's not exactly news anymore baka." Biting her bottom lip, Sakura was hoping that if she kept her tone light and casual, he wouldn't be suspicious.

"I know. But it was weird though Sakura-chan. His door was unlocked which is already strange off the bat. You know he's a private man, and leaving his house open to the world is just very un-Sasuke like. Anyway when I went inside, he was just sitting on the couch, still in his boxers. Which isn't really new, he's not really allowed out so he doesn't even bother getting dressed. Aside from that, strangest thing was his face, he looked like he was concentrating really hard, like something was bothering him. I don't know what though, bastard wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Told me not to worry about it."

A serious expression was etched into Naruto's face as he told his story to Sakura, she could see the worry that clouded Naruto's eyes. Naruto didn't like to get serious unless it was absolutely necessary, and he especially disliked when his friends got serious. To Naruto, getting serious, means there's something wrong. And Naruto hates not knowing what's wrong, because he feels helpless, and everyone knows, Naruto always wants to help _especially_ when it comes to his family.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she had quite a hunch as to why Naruto found Sasuke that way. Maybe her saying thank you to the Uchiha, shocked him. He was probably expecting to get punched, even hospitalized. There was no doubt in her mind, that her reputation as a ninja had been proven to his face at one point or another.

"I don't know what to say Naruto… maybe he was having a bad day?" Sakura sat beside Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He was weird the whole time until I left. He normally listens to me when I talk, sometimes even offering his opinions or rude and sarcastic comments. But yesterday he didn't say a word, and when I asked for his opinion on something, I had to kick his shin to get his attention. Even then, he'd glare at me, and when I repeated my question he looked confused. It was obvious he wasn't listening, but not in the usual ignoring me kind of way that he does sometimes, but in the sense that something bigger was occupying his thoughts"

"Like I said Naruto, maybe he was just having a bad day. Maybe something was bothering him that he just wasn't ready to talk about. I'm sure he'll open up soon enough. Ok?"

Sakura's mind was clouding up with questions of her own, what _was_ wrong with Sasuke? It sounded as if he was really out of it, and it's hard to tune out Naruto since he's so loud. She wasn't sure if it was her doing, and even if it was, what was she supposed to do about it? She thanked him, she didn't insult him, it's not like an apology would work, and then again, she wouldn't apologize to begin with, her fault or not.

"You're right Sakura-chan. He'll be back his normal bastard self in no time…I guess we'll just have to wait and see huh? Gonna use your restroom real quick before I go!" Naruto flashed her a toothy smile before he got up and walked to her bathroom.

Sakura felt relieved seeing her best friend happy. She felt guilty however for lying to him, she wanted to tell Naruto what happened, but if she were to begin now, he might be upset that she played dumb when he was obviously concerned about their former teammate. Not to mention that it might lead to a possible forced confrontation between her and Sasuke, and knowing Naruto, the sooner the better. She couldn't even fathom the idiocy that might escape her mouth once more, and with Naruto as an audience, it's just too much to take in on a Monday.

Sakura sighed, and rose from her seat on the couch. She went to her room and quickly dressed into a light green tank top and a white tennis skirt. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, Naruto had just gotten out of the bathroom and was currently putting on his sandals. Looking at Naruto, she decided that hiding away in her apartment was doing nobody any good, and some air just might help clear her head. She needs to start thinking rationally again to try and appease the situation without making an even bigger mess.

"Hey Naruto…what do you say we go get some lunch together? It's been awhile since we've hung out. My treat?"

Upon hearing this, the blonde tackled the pink haired girl in a death grip of a hug, all the while squealing in delight like a little boy. After releasing Sakura, his face softened and with genuine warmth emanating from his smile, he said,

"You mean, it's_ my_ treat. You should know that already Sakura-chan. In fact…I'd love to spend the day with you… if that's alright?"

Sakura could only smile at the idea, she replied,

"Of course baka."

And with that, the two set off to Ichiraku.

* * *

"Naruto, since when did you have more money than me?" Sakura said jokingly as they approached the stand. It was rare for Naruto to ever decline anyone offering to pay for his food, sometimes he didn't even wait for an offering, he would just run off when he finished, claiming he had to be somewhere.

"I'm about to be Hokage, Baa-chan's been sending me off on all kinds of missions so money has been piling up since I don't get a chance to really use it in, not much break time between each mission."

"You must be exhausted! When's the ceremony again?"

"Next month! I can't wait!"

"I'm so proud of you Naruto, you did it. You made your dream come true. Don't fall behind on the paperwork like Shishou!"

"Sakura-chan, that's why Shizune is around!"

"Shizune was her disciple... just like I was, Tsunade didn't _hire_ her to do the paperwork baka."

"Oh...then I'll find someone to be _my_ disciple! Like Konohamaru or something."

"He's just like _you_ Naruto, he wouldn't want to do paperwork either."

"Are you kidding? That kid adores me, he'll do whatever I ask him to. Just watch."

"Good luck with that Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-chan, have you seen Neji lately? I think he injured his face real bad-"

"Nope, haven't seen him!"


	3. A New Mission! Danger lurks!

**Hello everyone. Here is the 4th chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Read and review, looking forward to your feedback! Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

"Hokage-sama…we have a problem."

"It's 3 in the morning, what problems could we possibly have at this un-godly hour?"

Tsunade had once again fallen asleep at her desk. However she was currently being awakened by Shizune whose voice sounded urgent. _'Our enemies truly are evil...to be causing chaos while the whole damn village is sleeping'_

"Hai, hai, what is it Shizune?"

"We received a messenger Hawke, sent by one of our chūnin teams that were guarding the feudal lord of Marsh Country. They relayed the message that they were attacked by rogue ninja in the Land of Tea, and they were after something. They don't know what they're seeking or what their motives are. Our chūnin team is down but alive, the feudal lord was taken, and his whereabouts are unknown."

"Sounds like a brewing S-Rank mission, with an abduction of the feudal lord... they're probably holding him hostage...I want all members of the ANBU special ops team in my office in the next five minutes. I want Kakashi and Yamato to report to my office as well."

"Yes milady, right away." Shizune turned around and headed for the door.

"And Shizune?"

Shizune paused and turned her head slightly to signal she was listening.

"Bring me the Uchiha as well…"

"…Very well."

At the sound of the door closing, Tsunade rubbed her temples gently. She glanced at the picture frames that sat on her desk. She had four different pictures, one of them consisted of Dan and her younger brother, the other was of her and Jiraiya, one side was of them when they were Genin, and the other was when they were saanin. The third picture was of her and Naruto at a restaurant, that was taken when he returned from his training with Jiraiya. The last picture was of Sakura. She was clad in her ANBU uniform, mask in hand, while the other made a peace sign, she was smiling and sticking her tongue out at the camera. The photo was taken when she made ANBU captain, the proudest moment of her life to date. Tsunade was so proud of her daughter like figure, very much so, but she would often wonder if Sakura was truly happy these days.

* * *

The ANBU Special Ops Unit team consisted of Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba and Akamaru. All five members reported to the Hokages' office all ready and set to head out. Tsunade looked at the five different masks that rested on each of the ninjas faces. Kakashi and Yamato were on the sidelines patiently waiting for their orders. Last but not least, Uchiha Sasuke was standing awkwardly on the opposite side of Kakashi and Yamato. He was curious as to why he was called since he was not in ANBU, or even allowed to go on missions higher than C rank.

"You have all been brought up to speed with the situation at hand. Sakura, you are naturally in charge as Captain, and your copartner in command shall be Neji. Your unit teams' mission is to locate our chūnin team in the Land of Tea that was compromised and gather information and any evidence leading to the rogue ninja responsible. If you find anything substantial you shall pursue it, however, if nothing is useful and there are no promising leads, you are to head back to the village with a full, extensive and detailed report of anything you find. Don't forget to send a message regardless to update me on the situation so I can act accordingly here in the village. Uchiha Sasuke is going to be assigned to the team for now, it's about time he does something useful around the village, and seeing as he is one of the saanin, he is no weakling. All there is left is to integrate him into the team. This means cooperation…teamwork. I want no complaints. These are my orders. Leave immediately, prep Uchiha and get him suited Sakura, keep delays to a minimum. And everyone remember to keep in mind, this mission has a great possibility to turn from an A rank to an S rank. You're all dismissed."

Tsunade saw the six young ninja bow and file out of the room one by one until only Kakashi and Yamato were left.

"Was there any particular reason you decided to involve Uchiha on this mission? It seemed to be a fairly easy task for the level that team is at, why bother adding the third Saanin?" asked Kakashi, his one visible eyebrow raised. He knew that Sasuke was itching to go on a mission that was somewhat appropriate for his capabilities as a shinobi and being placed on a mission with the ANBU Special Ops was definitely like a christmas gift from the Hokage.

Tsunade took a sip of her freshly brewed coffee, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep knowing that there was a unidentified threat to the village. She'd stay awake for the remainder of the day sending messages to her allies informing them of the situation and to find out if anything happened to their own ninja. Putting her mug down she addressed Kakashi's curious mind regarding the last Uchiha.

"The Elders wanted me to find a way that would prove his worth for Konoha, and placing him on an important mission could either destroy or save him for his re-admittance into fully working for this village again. If he does well in this mission then the elders have no case against him as to expel him as a shinobi. And plus, being on a team with his former teammates and friends, you know for a fact _no one_ on that team will make it easy, they'll definitely make him work since he's an underdog amongst the workings of ANBU."

"I see, well that certainly makes sense." Kakashi nodded in understanding, it was about time the Elders made a decision about Sasuke's position within the village. The poor boy underwent house arrest, and was still being monitored and limited as a shinobi by being only permitted a certain amount of missions a week and those missions were geared towards genin teams as experience training, nothing more. The elders were still quite wary of the unpredictable actions shown by Sasuke, despite all the secrets and lies they themselves created to result into the latter of who he is now.

Tsunade smirked, "Not to mention, I love poking fun at Sakura. This will definitely throw her out of her comfort zone. I just hope Neji doesn't beat Uchiha to a pulp if he happens to somehow upset Sakura."

"Shikamaru will stop it surely. He dislikes that kind of behavior when there is a mission at hand." Yamato said inputing his opinion. Yamato had never known the Uchiha at all, and had made no efforts into getting to know him when he came back three years ago, but he had grown accustom to Naruto and Sakura, and Sai, who was currently on a separate mission. He certainly hoped this Uchiha didn't start up anymore trouble to Naruto or Sakura, who have suffered because of his abandonment of not just the village, but his new founded family in his teammates.

"Don't be so sure of that. I've heard that Shikamaru has become more lenient, he enjoys watching people bicker up to a certain point. It amuses him when he finds himself extremely bored during travel on a mission." Tsunade chuckled as she remembered Shikamaru leaning against a tree, both arms behind his head, just watching Naruto and Lee fight about the different styles of rock paper scissors. Shikamaru caught sight of Tsunade observing and chuckled when he saw her shake her head in amusement.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. For one thing, I hope they all keep their sanity somehow." Kakashi said nonchalantly as he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise novel.

"Why exactly were the two of us called into your office Hokage-sama?" asked Yamato who realized they weren't given any orders for what they were to do.

"For kicks."

Kakashi chuckled and said "Do you want us to keep a tail on them or something?"

"Actually, yes. It's quite complex, thus why your great minds were called upon this morning."

"Do elaborate, Godaime." This piqued Kakashi's interest enough to put away his book. What kind of complexity required the copy ninja and his creepy pal Yamato.

Tsunade picked up a sand colored scroll. "There's been an abduction."

"Other than the feudal lord?" asked Yamato.

"Precisely. Gaara, the Kazekage, sent a message last night, he reported that several female members of his special ops team had been abducted last friday. Their dead bodies were found yesterday morning, which was Monday. They left a note attached to one of the bodies, saying they're looking for a specific ANBU member, and will stop at nothing to get her. I have a bad feeling the abduction of the Feudal lord is by the same rogue ninja."

"You think they're targeting Sakura?" Yamato's eyes widened when he heard Tsunade say 'her', there were many women in the ANBU but there was only one in the special ops team for Konoha and that was Sakura. He was hoping the Hokage would say no.

"Yes."

"Tell us what we need to do." Kakashi said, his eyes hardening.

* * *

"This feels like a baby sitting mission to me..." Sakura muttered to Shikamaru who only smirked. The team assembled and entered a seemingly normal looking building from the outside. They walked along a corridor and stopped in front of a steal door. Sakura used her teeth to draw blood from her thumb and she pressed it into the pad that was next to the wall. She then spoke her name loudly, and a few seconds later, an automated voice was heard saying 'authorization confirmed, welcome captain.'

The steal door opened up to reveal a large office. There was a large white couch in the shape of a circle in the center of the room that was in front of the large desk, which is where Naruto,Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji proceeded to walk towards as they all removed their masks and shoes. There were two large bookcases that were on each side of the door that they just came in through. There were several file cabinets along the left side of the wall. And to the right there was a mini bar and another steel door.

"Follow me Uchiha."

Sasuke followed as Sakura produced a key from her pouch and opened the door revealing a closet.

This particular closet was a combination of utility and clothing, it had a lot of pre packed medic bags, and supplies of weapons, as well as spares of clean ANBU uniforms, and sets of masks. Sakura took a tape measure from a drawer and handed it to Sasuke.

"You're smart right? Top of our class back in the day. Surely you can figure out how to take your own measurements and pick out a uniform, the layout of it is fairly simple. Try to make it quick, come out and get me when you finish, and I'll issue you weapons. And yes, you'll get a say in what you prefer and work well with amongst the arsenal."

She tried to keep her tone even without showing how annoyed she was at his presence on this mission, it was unprofessional of her to be mixing her personal feelings with such a simple task as getting him suited up, instead she focused on getting this all done so that they could head out already. She turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the room, Sasuke said nothing and did as he was told, trying not to upset Sakura, as he remembered how their previous encounter not too long ago, had unfortunately turned out.

Sakura took a seat beside Neji, he in turn snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and she instinctively leaned into his lean body. This action did not go unnoticed by Kiba, who loved to poke fun at his teammates and especially put them on the spotlight.

"You know guys, it doesn't seem as if you two ever broke up. You guys act the same around each other, still publicly affectionate, with the exception of you know...kissing, and sex. Unless, that goes on behind closed doors."

"Shut it Kiba.

"Oooh am I right, eh Hyuuga?

"Sakura."

Everyone raised their heads and saw Sasuke, clad in uniform, waiting by the doors entrance to the closet. Sakura reluctantly rose from the couch, and walked past Sasuke into the room. He followed suit, not failing to notice the closeness between her and Neji on the couch, and how he seemingly was not very pleased with what he saw.

"Alright, what kinds of weapons are you most accustomed to using or prefer using?" asked Sakura turning to face him.

"I would like to use my kusanagi, if that's alright. I'd also like to use the three pointed version of shurikens." Sasuke pointed to the poster that showed the different kinds of shuriken.

"Sure, that's fine."

Sakura handed him a pouch set of the shuriken that he requested. She then checked his overall appearance and then went over the glass case of masks. She opened it and reached for the eagle mask.

"I think this would suit you for now. It's an eagle, we unfortunately don't have any masks that resemble snakes, which if I recall correctly, you favor." Sakura handed him the mask and as he was taking it from her, their fingers brushed, during which both felt a tingling sensation from the contact. Sakura cleared her throat as she retracted her hand back to her side.

"Well, you're all set. We'll get going soon. Just follow suit for now ok?"

Sasuke nodded and trailed after Sakura. She locked the door behind her and put her mask on. The boys were already out the door waiting, and as Sakura stepped out, the door closed automatically.

"Alright, I say we get a quick bite to eat before we go, otherwise we're going to be traveling at a sluggish pace. We're all pretty exhausted since we all probably went to bed at midnight or one, and it's only 3:20 AM. What's the verdict on my suggestion?" Kibas' stomach was growling quite loudly and everyone elses' stomach seemed to follow suit. They knew he was right, they were all pretty tired to begin with, and with empty bellies, they'd be even more reluctant to travel at a fast pace.

With a unanimous nod, they all set out to have a bowl of ramen before the long journey.

* * *

"Kiba, you and Akamaru take north positions, Shikamaru take west, Naruto take east. Sakura and I will take south, and Uchiha you will be in the center. Everyone clear?" Neji was the first to finish eating and began relaying the instructions for the travel arrangements.

"Why is Sasuke-teme in the middle? We're not guarding him." Naruto asked through a mouthful of ramen.

"That's true Naruto, but you're forgetting that Sasuke is well known through the world, more so than us, so it's best to keep him out of plain sight for now in case an enemy of his sights him and wants to fight. That's going to cause trouble for us in terms of time and energy, it's best to avoid that since we don't exactly know what kind of mission we're really dealing with."

"Good point Sakura-chan, you're so smart!"

"Actually Naruto, it's just common sense." Shikamaru smirked.

"HEY. I HAVE COMMON SENSE, DON'T TALK TO THE FUTURE HOKAGE LIKE THAT!"

"We're doomed," voiced Neji.

"Hai, hai, let's get going. Is everyone settled and ready to go?" Sakura got up from the barstool adjusting her hitai-ate. She glanced at Sasuke, his head slightly bowed, staring at his bowl of ramen which still seemed quite full. Naruto seemed to also notice as he finished up with his 3rd bowl.

"Teme, aren't you hungry?" Sasuke's head snapped up,

"I don't have much of an appetite."

"Just finish the bowl whether or not you have an appetite, that's an order from your captain, you're going to need the energy. This is your first serious mission, take it more seriously." Sakura intoned as she sat back down. Scowling at her orders, Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating the remainder of his ramen.

"Did anyone notice how worried the Hokage looked while she was relaying the information?" asked Shikamaru. Nodding, Neji added,

"She seemed rattled about the whole mission. We must remain alert at all costs."

"That too, but I think she omitted telling us something. Something important..."

"What makes you say that Shikamaru? I didn't notice anything particularly shady in her behaviour. It could just be that there hasn't been a real threat to the village in a while, so she's a bit nervous."

Sakura had seen that her former mentor wasn't completely calm about this seemingly simple abduction/reconnaissance mission. She understood the reason for Shikamaru's analyzation from all angles, but she didn't have reason to believe there was something the Hokage had omitted during the briefing. She never omits anything unless it was of utmost importance.

"Maybe, I just have a feeling that's all."

"Let's go."

Sasuke was standing, his mask in place, waiting for the rest at the entrance of Ichiraku. The others followed suit, and headed out through the gates, all becoming apprehensive with the knowledge that they were heading straight into the unknown of this mission.

* * *

"I want you to tail them from a safe distance. Make sure they can't detect you, if for some reason they do, just make something up. We don't have any information regarding who those rogue nin are yet, but it's our best bet to have backup close at hand. The Feudal Lord from the Marsh Country was making his way over to Suna to forge an alliance, it's most likely the rogue ninja were able to gather the information regarding the escort of the Daimyo before killing Gaara's special ops team."

"They're going to be expecting our special ops team to investigate since Konoha is Suna's ally. Why did you send Sakura if you knew she's the target, or didn't at least tell her that she was a target?" Yamato inquired.

"I have my reasons for not telling any of them the enemies' real objective. Anyway, your mission is to provide backup assistance if required, but mainly to make sure Sakura is not taken, I don't think they'll be killing her, not that they can, but knowing her, she will sacrifice herself for the sake of the village-hm? What is it Kakashi?"

"If the Daimyo was heading for Suna, why was he not escorted by shinobi from the Sand?"

"Gaara has had a shortage of Shinobi since the end of the war, the only teams he has an abundance of, are genin. There weren't any experienced genin that could handle the long journey all the way to Marsh country so he sent a message asking for me to dispatch a chūnin team for the mission. Even though it's not uncommon for genin to be sent on escort missions, they would surely have been killed had he sent them on this escort."

"Sand hasn't been faring all too well since the end of the war have they, and now they've lost their special ops team too. All right Hokage-sama, we'll get going."

Tsunade bid them good luck and safe travels, as the jonin exited the room. Trying with all her might to suppress the bad feeling churning in her stomach she began to write a message scroll to send over to the Kazekage, updating him on the present situation.


End file.
